Just This Once
by fooboo24
Summary: If it was up to Tahno, they would be together once again. Tasami. Tahno/Asami. Mentions of Masami, Asami/Mako, and Makorra, Mako/Korra. Somewhat lemon.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own LoK.

~P~

_Just This Once_

~P~

Asami walked down the corridors of the Pro-Bending arena slowly, trying to comprehend the whirling emotions and confusion setting in her mind. She felt tears build up in the corner of her vivacious green eyes, but blinked them away – she would not cry, not yet. She would only let herself shed tears once she had left the building – was farther away from _him_.

Only a few minutes earlier, Asami's night had been going splendidly. She had gone out with Mako and they'd had a great time – they had gone to dinner and to the park, basking in the other's company as they talked and laughed. The Sato heiress had decided when walking through Republic City Park that night, her hand latched to his strong arm, that she could really see herself having a future with the Pro-Bender. He was different than other guys she had dated in the past – he actually respected her; he listened attentively and talked accordingly. He was pensive and hardworking, but appreciative and kind. And though he seemed a bit off that night, she decided to ignore it in favour of keeping the mood – but still, she hadn't been able to knock off the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that wanted desperately to know what was wrong.

Their night together had continued – and promptly ended a short time later – at Mako's attic apartment. Bolin was somewhere, probably out terrorizing the city with Korra and Pabu, and so the enamoured young couple had easily slipped from their innocent ways that they reserved for the public and into unashamedly passionate touches and kisses. And while the way Mako kissed her felt amazing, Asami once again noticed her boyfriend's off attitude. His kisses were less feverish and his lips didn't hover or linger over hers like they used to and his hands didn't hold her hips as insistently – he seemed... hesitant, for some reason she could not place. Despite the yearning in her to just _ask_, she still refused to break the moment – even though she was able to get him to loosen up more so than others, Mako was still a rather quiet, withdrawn person, and so heated instances like right then were rare, and she had been determined to keep the passion between them alighted for long as possible.

When Asami's hands had removed his scarf and began to unbutton his jacket was when he had loosely gripped her wrists and given her a guilty look, his golden eyes lowered. He had told her to stop – that he couldn't do this anymore, that he couldn't lie to himself, to her, to Korra. The Sato heiress had been confused and rightfully so – lie about what? And why was Korra involved? Even though he didn't give her these answers immediately, she had felt her stomach twist solely at the mention of the Avatar.

Asami had never pretended that she didn't see how Mako looked at Korra, and vice versa. There were heated looks, fleeting touches during sparring practices, smiles that were exchanged and innuendos hidden beneath words. All of this, Asami could deal with. It's not like Mako had acted upon his painfully obvious affections for Korra... or so, the non-bender had thought.

The night officially crumbled from what she considered perfection to utter shambles when she finally asked him about his strangeness, his distance from her – and in one quick jumble of words, Mako admitted that he had kissed Korra and that he was hopelessly besotted with the young Avatar and that he was incredibly confused and couldn't pretend with Asami anymore.

Asami felt her heart clench uncomfortably in her chest in that moment just minutes beforehand, and she had crawled off of the Firebender and stared blankly at his hardwood floor. There had been a thick tension suspended between the two before he had spoken again.

"I-I've been trying to forget about it. To forget about my feelings for her and just focus on you – I thought I could. But, Asami, I can't... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

The words had stung her more than she had been willing to admit, just like the tears simmering in her eyes right then. She had put on a convincing facade as she stood up and turned to him, explaining that it was okay that he was breaking up with her, that she understood, that she would be fine – all of the cliché phrases that weren't true. But she had to at least fake it. And with her uttering of those words, she had flattened out her ruffled dress and pulled her hands through her long black curls, clutched her purse, and promptly left. She was both glad and completely disheartened when he didn't try to stop her – didn't go back on his words and claim it all a mistake, that he instead wanted to be with her. But no – instead, he had sat there, glaring at the floor intensely as she descended the steps of his apartment.

The longer she thought about it, the more heartbreak she felt as it all set in. Mako was that one boy who was supposed to be different from the others – her father liked him and she was completely infatuated with both his looks and personality. He was supposed be the one that she would foolishly fantasize about even marrying one day. Had their moments of passion and utterances of such heartfelt words been a lie the entire time? Or had there been a short stretch of time when he had genuinely reciprocated her deeply rooted feelings for him?

Asami bit her lip as she exited the arena, finally letting a tear fall from her eye. She was sure that if she whipped out her mirror from her purse then, that the tear would be black with dark eyeliner and mascara, but she didn't care. The docks were deserted, and she was alone to wallow in her feelings.

She found it odd, but fitting, when a wry, bitter laugh left her lips – of course, the one guy she could really see herself being with, she lost to another woman. She had everything she could ever need, but not the one thing she wanted – no, he was someone else's, his heart a different woman's treasure.

The Sato heiress tried to reason with herself – no, she didn't feel that strongly for him, she tried to force herself to believe, but it was all a lie. Yes, she did feel that incredibly for him – she was not in love with him, but she felt as though she had been on the cusp of it. And much to her dismay, she felt as though she still was.

Raising her hand, she wiped her eyes and her rouged cheeks, before doing as she previously thought and pulled out her mirror. She delicately cleaned away some black smudges she had missed, and upon a few more moments of inspection, decided she was composed enough to travel into the city again that night – it was late, but not late enough for the sketchier venues of Republic City to be closed. In fact, this was prime time – Saturday night – and she was going to take advantage of it.

As she set her shoulders and walked away, tears still forming in her green eyes, she knew that she should probably go home – it wouldn't be acceptable for the Sato heiress to be wandering alone in such an area of town, so late at night. But she was surprised to find that she didn't care, for once, what people thought of her – it's not like she herself was going to go do something scandalous, and even if she did, who was to tell her no? She'd lived a restrained existence, and if she wanted to be reckless for just one night, then so be it.

But she wasn't planning to - she was just going to go out for a simple, quick drink or something along the lines of that... just something to temporarily distract her from her heartbreak, and then she would return home where she could vent in private.

Asami made her way to one of more well known bars of downtown Republic City – she didn't know the area well, but she had been there once or twice before. Blinking at the entrance, which had questionable couples making out and gang members and other regular folk like herself surrounding it, she willed her tears away and stepped inside.

The Sato heiress was thankful for the slew of people inside – it would keep her more hidden; give her more privacy for her thoughts. Despite the fact that she didn't really care who caught her there, she would prefer not to be recognized, to be treated like a normal civilian for once. Pushing through a crowd of dancing and howling people, she made her way to the counter.

Sitting down quickly, she ordered her drink and waited for it, and despite herself and her current emotional, but hidden, condition, she observed those around her. She noticed all types of people – Triple Threat Triad members, a few Red Monsoons and Agni Kais, too, some middle class folk just looking for a break from the long day, and to her sudden disgust, some rather affectionate couples. Normally, Asami would find them somewhat endearing – even if their make out sessions were a bit too loud – but she couldn't find it in herself to be happy for the pairs surrounding her at that moment. Who knew what the rest of the night held in store for them? She had, by no means, thought hers would end like it had – but there she was, in some shady bar in downtown Republic City, sticking out like a sore thumb in her formal evening attire and just _not caring _for once.

She received her drink a short moment later, and she was glad for it – this way, she could focus on downing it instead of watching the supposedly happy couples. The normally sweet Asami didn't want to succumb to her sudden bitterness – but it was difficult, because when she closed her eyes to either ignore the situation or assess it, all she saw was Korra and Mako. It made her heart start painfully in her chest and her take another greedy sip of her alcoholic beverage.

She was perfectly aware, but blissfully ignorant, to the eyes that were obviously and openly ogling her. She was this prim, proper girl and it was odd to see her in such an environment, she knew that. When she received a catcall, she flipped her hair in the direction cheekily, not teasingly. She didn't pay any mind to the rather callous and inappropriate comments both catty women and drunk men would send in her direction – they didn't mean anything to her.

She easily continued to ignore each man who came up to her, until she heard a particularly smooth drawl from her side.

"Hm, Miss Asami Sato. What might a woman of your calibre be doing down her in the slums of Republic City?"

Asami didn't know whether or not she should frown at the voice or let her lips quirk – she decided instead to just take another overly dainty drink, not bothering to turn and acknowledge the man. If he wanted to be known, he would do so, because that's just the kind of attention-seeking person he was.

Just like the socialite had predicted, the Waterbender sauntered his way from his seat to the one next to her.

"Hello, Tahno," she addressed him casually, still not turning to him. She felt his stare on her, and she already knew the question he was about to ask before it even formulated in his mind.

"Where's your Firebender?" he asked, ordering another drink for himself. Asami rolled her eyes, and he caught this, and putting two and two together – why she was in such a shady bar, her usually sweet attitude having soured – he smirked, crossing his arms. "Oooh, I see how it is."

"Do you?" she snapped at him. He blinked at her. "Not like you've ever experienced anything _real_ with someone else. So no, I don't think you do."

The din of the people around them filled the wordlessness between the two. Tahno was contemplating his next sentence – he could try to console Asami, but that would just be odd, and besides, how could he pass up the chance to mock Miss High and Mighty? It would finally be his chance to get her back for the humiliation she had put him through.

And besides, he did very clearly see what had happened – all he had to do was assess the situation like he had and see the pain in Asami's eyes to reassure his point. "The street rat obviously realized how much trouble you are and left you for the Avatar," he said passively, receiving his drink and throwing it back hastily. "And how could you know something real, Asami, when he _dumped _you? That doesn't really spell out love to me."

Asami bit her tongue – she realized what he was doing... how much of a child could he be, still trying to get back at her? She would have punched him right then if it weren't for the fact that it would attract more attention than she was willing to deal with.

When she didn't respond, Tahno smiled, satisfied with her silence. Deciding to push his luck, he continued. "Probably couldn't put up with your bullshit," he said lowly. He knew this wasn't true – from experience, he knew that Asami was as kind and generous as it got, but at the same time, she was naive when it came to love, if he was any example to go by. "You were probably already discussing baby names with him and he just couldn't take it, am I right?"

She still said nothing. Tahno blinked at her – he was surprised by her restraint, as he was expecting her to have backhanded him by that point. He saw her staring plaintively in her drink, her large, expressive eyes swimming with depression, a sad pout tugging at her purple lips. A part of him felt bad for her, that she had fallen for yet another guy who just wasn't the one – but the other, overwhelming part loved how she was going through what she had put him up to three year prior.

It wasn't until he began to insult Mako, that she finally gave into her annoyance with him. "He was a waste of your time, anyway," he waved his hand at her, and then at the barkeep to order yet another glass. "Just a worthless street Firebender – he was never going to amount to anything. Hey, you know what, you should actually be thanking him for breaking up with you now – wouldn't want _us_ to happen all over again, huh?"

At this, she whipped around and it took all she had in her not to dump her drink all over him and storm away. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, she brought his face close to her and spat, "You shut up about Mako! You're one to talk – if anyone I know is worthless, it's you, Tahno. I lo—" He watched as he bit her lip, wanting to say something but unable to, before she pushed away from him and paid for her drink without finishing, slipping away from him promptly. Tahno blinked before paying for everything he had ordered for the night, following after her.

Asami stomped down the road, her high heels clicking obscenely loudly against the pavement. While she had been bitter beforehand, seeing Tahno had caused her to skyrocket to downright angry. She abhorred being around the man – because all it did was bring back memories of when they were an unfortunate item. The heiress didn't really know why she hadn't broken up with Tahno earlier than she had – all she knew is that at the time they had begun dating, they were in the prime of being hormonal teenagers and that he used to be quite sweet and tolerable. They used to have an endearing relationship, but when the Waterbender had started up his Pro-Bending team and started to promptly gain many fan girls, did they begin to distance. His victories sent his ego soaring, and along with it he became inconsiderate and cocky, all of which Asami didn't want in a boyfriend. What had once been enjoyable was now a burden, and when they finally ended their dying relationship, Asami realized it had been her first real heartbreak. She had fallen for the witty, confident Tahno, not the cocky, jerky womanizing one. What she had felt back then was akin to what she had been feeling when Mako had dumped her earlier.

She had done an expert job avoiding him ever since their discreet break up. They had never had a really showy relationship to begin with, much to her happiness, and so no one questioned either of them when they decided to end it – it had been virtually forgotten, or so it seemed, after a few months. She hadn't even told Mako when they first began dating, because she knew of their rivalry and besides... it wasn't of relevance.

The pair of exes had kept far away from one another since it all happened – whenever she would see Tahno, by chance, at a Pro-Bending match, she would evade eye contact and distract herself with conversation. She was glad that he seemed to be equally as opposed to interacting with her, because unless he felt like being difficult, which he had stopped doing since she had begun dating Mako and had been saving it all for Korra instead, he ignored her. It had been a system that had been working – they had gotten beyond petty remarks and snarky comments, much to her relief.

That was, until he decided to be an ass and provoke her – in a time of bitter weakness – once again. But this time, Asami wouldn't hold back on her wrath if he continued.

She wasn't surprised when he slinked up beside her, hands in his pockets, a lazy smirk adorning his features as he watched her. Of course, he wouldn't leave her alone – she didn't expect anything less from Tahno.

He alternated between complete silence and offhanded comments about either her or Mako or references to their past relationship. Asami clenched her hands together and felt her manicured nails pushing harshly into the skin of her palm – she couldn't remember a time when she had been so livid, so many different emotions swirling within her.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore, and in one swift movement, she took him by the collar of his shirt and swung him against a brick wall, his head ricocheting painfully against the harsh surface. Pressing herself against him, her face so close they were bumping noses, her green eyes narrowed and glinting dangerously, she said to him, plainly and simply, "I hate you."

Tahno felt both long-repressed anguish and arousal flush through his system. He had never seen her so passionately angry, running on saw raw feelings. It brought back to the Waterbender the memories of their final weeks together as a couple – dark, unhappy, and driven. He was a bit concerned with how hung up she was on Mako – but he easily suppressed these feelings of sympathy; he'd done it once before, he could do it again. And to see her like this – her lithe body pressed against his, her lips so tantalizingly close to his, her musky, heavy perfume permeating the air around them – sent his mind reeling with the possibilities of just where their actions could take them that night.

And so letting his instincts take over, Tahno placed his hand on the small of her back and the other behind her head, quickly pulling her mouth against his and holding her steadfastly. Though he would never admit it, he quite missed the feel of her lips against his, and relished in them.

Asami's eyes widened at his actions, and she stood there for a few seconds, before pushing away from him roughly and glaring at him, her purse dropping to the litter-filled ground beneath her. They blinked at each other for a few seconds, and Tahno wasn't sure if he saw glint of lust or utter fury pass through her eyes. However, his suspicions were confirmed when she stepped closer to him again and gave him a bruising kiss.

Tahno didn't hesitate to join in on the lip lock, and his hands found their way to her hips. Asami's hands were pushing his face against hers and Tahno was almost sure he tasted blood when she bit on his bottom lip and tongue, but instead of pulling away, he smirked and nipped at hers back – he had always loved her feistiness.

Asami's judgement had flown out the moment Tahno had kissed her – something in her snapped and she felt the resounding need to find an outlet for her raving anger and immense sadness and since when did Tahno ever deny her what she wanted? She knew she was being irresponsible, that this would come back to bite her in the ass in the future – but once again, she found herself not caring.

She tangled her hands into his hair and tugged at it with a little too much force, causing Tahno to groan into her mouth, and she smiled at his response. She knew all of his little quirks, the things that set him off and made him even more ruthless – she took a little pride in this knowledge... it was something that his multiple fan girls would never have, that only she possessed. She continued to entangle her fingers in his hair as their kisses deepened, becoming needy and hungry. The Waterbender's hand travelled from her hip and down her leg where it found the hem of her dress, yanking it up and high around her thigh. He caressed the flesh of her upper leg with her thumb, and she lifted said leg up at him, pushing him harder against the brick wall behind him.

When Tahno's other hand went to her breast and kneaded at it through her dress's fabric, she pulled away, but not out of rejecting him – no, they needed to find somewhere a little more appropriate than an alleyway for such actions. He smiled at her knowingly before taking her hand and leading her out of the dark alley and down the street. They managed to keep their hands off of each other for a few blocks before arriving at some random hotel – it didn't really matter where, as long as they had privacy. That was all Asami asked.

They easily checked into a room, but with much difficulty did they actually make their way there. Tahno had pinned her against a wall and was nipping feverishly at her neck, and while it made breathy moans escape her lips and sent desirable shudders down her spine, she pulled away from him and gave him a stern look that told him that all they had to do was get to the room, and then they could have each other. She was not surprised by the hungry look that reflected in his crystal-colored pupils, glinting at her. He smirked and did as he was told, letting her take his hand and lead them to their room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the pair was clawing at each other again. They would never admit it to each other, but they missed this animalistic passion of theirs – for both of them, it had been too long since they had last been together. Asami couldn't even remember her anger and jealousy previous to their actions, instead throwing herself into every little movement they made together, using her stirring emotions to fuel her kisses.

Within minutes, the Waterbender was tearing at the Sato heiress's dress, needing to be closer to her. She, in turn, was already working her way at the buttons of his shirt, discarding it a few seconds later. Tahno, with a little moving about, was able to remove her dress in one fluid movement. He smirked admiringly at her form in front of him before reaching out to one of her breasts and feeling at it, gaining a gasp from Asami that made his desire for her spike.

As they progressed, other garments were removed periodically until they were revealed completely to one another. As Tahno repositioned himself over her entrance, he whispered into her ear, "I've missed this." He slid into her at this, and all he received a hiss in response, but that was enough – he would make her scream his name in due time, and would relish when he would moan her own.

His thrusts were primal and deep, and filled Asami with a sense of both familiarity and desperateness, but with each one she felt a little more relieved, a little less angry, her emotions being vented. She watched him above her and took in his features – hooded silver eyes alternating between being squeezed shut and staring hard at her, sweat rolling down his carved pectorals and biceps, his usually-immaculate hair pushed back and mussed up carelessly. He was so unlike Mako – while Tahno was erratic and spontaneous, always keeping her guessing, the Firebender was methodical but deeply passionate and driven in his lovemaking. Mako could be wild, primal if he wanted to, but most of the time he had filled her with a sense of utter love and devotion, kissing her lingeringly and caressing her features as he connected with her. He was not careless or rough like Tahno, did not see such actions as something to be wasted – they were meant to convey intense emotions, not just the instinctual need for sex.

Mako was a different kind of passionate from Tahno – he was determined and burning, while the Waterbender was jarring and cold in his determinations. And while Asami loved the trails of heat Mako used to leave on her pale skin, that was not was she needed right now – she did not need sweet, false words of reassurance and gentle lovemaking. No, she needed the blinding, detached release of just outright fucking. And that's what Tahno would give her, no ifs, ands, or buts.

When he hit the hilt deep within her, she cried out, and he smirked yet again, wider – there it was, the spot that drove her crazy, that would make her writhe out of complete and total pleasure. A few more seconds and sloppy thrusts later, Asami spilled over and felt her release shake her frame. Tahno felt a sense of pride wash over him at seeing her so submissive under him, and her cries sent him over the edge a few moments later.

They collapsed together after a few minutes, their bodies slick with sweat and pressed together. They only took a few minutes to recover from their activities before Asami sat herself on him, commanding him that it was her turn. Tahno smiled as he adjusted himself – _this_ was the Asami he liked, the one that liked to take control of the situation.

The non-bender rode the Waterbender, and their hips met together each time. The pair came separately once again, sinking together before going at it once again. Asami was determined to get all of her anger out of her system that night, and if that meant endless fucking, then so be it.

Eventually, by the end of it, they were both utterly exhausted, their muscles expended and heavy from the tensions they had undergone. Asami felt dirty – covered in a film of sweat and semen – but at the same time completely satisfied, and she sighed into Tahno's neck before kissing it, giving it one final nip.

"That was fun," the Waterbender whispered cheekily, smiling against her skin, and in response to his words she ground against him, causing him to groan gutturally. "As much as I like to have sex, Asami, I think even I'm out of the count for now."

Asami laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. Tahno blinked at her and smiled genuinely – he knew he shouldn't be looking at her like he was, but he couldn't help but feel his heart beat a little faster when she peered back at him with her glowing green orbs. He had told himself shortly after their messy break up that he would never look at her and feel like he originally did again, and so was betraying himself in that moment – he just couldn't help it. But just as he was about to raise his hands to gently touch her face, he thought differently – he saw her eyes grow darker, become disapproving. She was not looking for tenderness, and so he dropped it, instead placing it on her hip and pulling himself deeper into her. If Tahno could take comfort in anything, it was that he could put up a damn good facade – he could easily pretend that he wasn't feeling anything but intense lust for her. And so he did.

Leaning in and biting her lip harshly, he felt her smile, and he smirked forcefully. She did not want him, she wanted Mako. But he would have to do – he was second best in this situation, and this realization made his ego deflate just a bit. At this, he pressed his lips to her with a great deal of force again, and she responded despite her soreness and exhaustion.

After a short bit of bruising lip locks, they pulled away from each other, to opposite sides of the bed – now that it was all over, it was time to once again emotionally detach themselves from one another. Asami easily fell into a deep slumber, but Tahno remained awake, feigning his sleep. He stared at the wall, wondering why he couldn't let the non-bender go. A part of him knew that he would always be pulled back to her, but another knew that with their completely different personalities and worlds, that they would never be able to stay together and be happy. He didn't want to be in a relationship with her anyway, but then why did he still feel a twinge of something more than just lust when he captured her gaze? He had always figured they had never really loved each other, but as he thought about her then, he realized he had. That he still did.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the skin of her back move with each laboured breath she took, her snores light and quiet. He would never let her know how he truly felt, how he wished that somehow that they may be more than what they were. Because he was Tahno – he had a reputation to uphold, and so did she. After the morning sun rose, he knew they would go back to hating each other, lust underlying their glances when, if, they happened to catch the other's eye.

They were not meant to be, he knew this. They were polar opposites, her kind and generous and him cocky and unforgiving, and yet he couldn't help it when he reached over and felt at the creamy expanse of the skin of her back, trailing a fleeting, almost non-existent line of kisses down it, before steeling himself and turning over to his side of the bed again, resolving him to go back to his cold, normal demeanour – the one that just didn't care, that was okay with them being nothing but fuck buddies.

He didn't realize as he drifted off how Asami had frozen, awake, at his touch, and as he finally dozed off, she pulled even farther away from him, frowning at the floor as she took in the mess they had created. She felt her sadness well up in her chest again and her throat constrict painfully, her anger now having been vented and replaced with her depression at her break up. She choked back a sob as realization after realization hit her – sleeping with Tahno had not been the answer, no, this would not help her get over Mako – and resolved that when she returned back to the Sato mansion later that day, then she would vent her frustrations in the privacy of her own corridors. Because she would be damned if she let Tahno see her cry.

~P~

When Tahno woke up the next morning, he rolled over and foolishly expected the woman still be there, though he knew better – she wouldn't be – and his suspicions were confirmed when he slowly opened one of his eyelids and saw the space next to him empty.

He smiled sadly to himself as he sat up, and saw that on the end table beside him was a stack of money – he knew that she had left it for him to pay for the room, and he laughed bitterly once again. It was a heinous amount of cash, but then again, Asami had always been overly giving. She had always been one for using money to solve her problems, as well.

As he showered and dressed, he had sunken feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it – no, he did not miss her, he told himself. Upon paying for the room and returning home, he decided that that would not be their last time – he would make sure of it. Asami would try to deny him, but if he got his way – and he always did – then he would ensure that they would see each other, be together, sometime soon. If he couldn't have her all the time, then he would certainly have her in secret, where their feelings would splay out and reveal themselves, for only their eyes to see.

Smirking to himself as he descended the stairs of his apartment, he thought about the Sato heiress again – it would be a challenge, but then again, when did he ever turn one down? For Tahno, it was never just once. And every time he was with her after that, he would remind her of this – he wasn't going anywhere, even if they couldn't be together.

She was just as much a part of him as he was her, even though neither would ever admit it. For some reason, they needed each other – it didn't matter how much distance she put between them, he would always find a way to worm back into her heart. And this was enough for the Waterbender for now.

~P~

**Author Notes: **I had the sudden urge to write Tahno/Asami, okay? And for some reason, it came out as angry sex. I don't even know.


End file.
